


Hot Fuck No Love

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: Lin meets someone who has an offer he can’t quite refuse.





	Hot Fuck No Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one, I feel, isn’t so well written but I kind of liked the idea so I rolled with it! Hope it’s not too bad, and that you’ll get at least a little enjoyment from it!

"Oh, come on! Sex isn't that big a deal, is it?" You rolled your eyes, thumbs working away at your phone keyboard as your friends chattered.

"Are you joking? Sex is precious! You can't just go throwing yourself at anyone!" Your best friend, Jasmine, was shocked at your laidback attitude, eyes wide with confusion at your statement. 

"Why not? If guys can go around and fuck anything that walks, why can't we?" You mused, shutting off your phone to give Jasmine a 'next-move' look, eyebrow raised with a smirk drawn on your lips.

The girls in the room seemed almost swayed by your argument, but Jasmine was not one for backing down without a fight. Her eyes were full of determination, and she instantaneously came back with a bold response.

"Fine! I challenge you to go out and find one guy - who isn't sleazy - who will sleep with you." The satisfied smile on her face suggested she thought she had won, but you knew better.

"Alright. I will." You said simply, standing up and brushing off your jeans. "Does anyone have a hotter outfit? I need to change if I'm going to get some dick."

————

After touching up what little makeup you had on and sliding on a short - yet still casual and flowing - skirt, you were ready to go, much to Jasmine's disapproval. Despite the fact she was your best friend, you both had very varied views; you were just willing to prove yours were better.

It was a mere five minute walk to the nearest club, in which you knew there would be at least one guy you could woo somewhat easily. You sauntered inside, looking around for a target - it didn't take long to lock your eyes onto one guy who seemed totally perfect.

A group of rowdy guys were situated in a corner of the club, fairly close to the bar so as to be able to restock drinks when necessary. They appeared to be there for a stag do, yet one of the guys seemed quieter than the rest, and only slightly buzzed compared to the others, who were totally fucked to say the least. 

An unknown sense of ambition washed over you, and you found it easy to work your way over to them - your task was made even easier by the few girls that were already surrounding the men, allowing you to blend in. The quieter guy (who you realised was not quite as quiet as he first seemed to be) was there, joking around with a few of the others. As you approached, their joking stilled, and their attention was quickly turned to you.

"Alright, boys? How are you all doing tonight?" You asked, a newfound confidence taking centre stage as you addressed them.

"Better since you arrived." One of the men quipped, yet his words were slightly slurred from an excess of alcohol. "I'm Anthony, by the way."

"I'm Daveed. Lovely to meet you, beautiful." Another winked, yet his actions seemed to be impacted by his drunken state too.

"And you? What's your name?" You singled out the leftover guy, who seemingly couldn't take his eyes off of you - this was definitely a good sign.

"Lin." He smiled, leaning down to kiss your hand without even a trace of inebriation. 

"[Y/N]." You responded, keeping eye contact with him as you sported a flirtatious smile upon your lips.

"You wanna hang with us, [Y/N]? You seem like you need a drink." Daveed interrupted, and you nodded swiftly - time with them, meant time to convince Lin. Perfect.

————

As soon as Lin had burst through his apartment door, his lips were on your neck, pressing you against the wall as he slammed the door behind you. His hands gripped your thighs, and you jumped with ease, wrapping your legs around his waist as you threw your head back, moaning in satisfaction.

"Lin!" You mumbled softly, pushing your hips against him in a desperate search for friction.

"You want me, love? Want to feel my cock inside you?" He murmured in your ear, making you wet from even just his words. 

"Please, Lin! Want you to fuck me hard." You groaned, trailing your nails down his arms, which were left uncovered by his t-shirt. 

"That's right, princess. Could take you nice n' rough against this wall. Or I could fuck you straight into the mattress while you're screaming my name, hm? Could even bend you over the cold kitchen counter and fuck your cunt senseless, huh?"

His words left you desperate for touch, and you moaned loudly, nodding in agreement. His lips re-attached themselves to your neck as he carried you through to what you presumed was his bedroom. 

By now, you could feel his cock protruding heavily through his jeans and pressing into your thigh, only making you hornier by the second. Sitting down on the bed, he immediately made for your shirt, pulling it over your head as you straddled his lap. His hands slid up and under your skirt, brushing across your exposed ass.

"God, you little whore. Where are you panties, hm?" He teased, sliding a finger across your already soaked slit. "Were you expecting to get fucked tonight, you little cockslut?"

"Fuck, yes! I need your cock, Daddy!" You moaned, causing him to raise an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Daddy, now, huh? Does Daddy need to punish you for being such a little fucking slut?" He mused, bringing his hand down hard to spank the bare skin of your ass, making you squeal and jump into him. 

Lin's hands roughly met your waist, flipping you round to perch on your hands and knees on the bed, ass entirely exposed as you sat with only your skirt on, cunt dripping. He thrust two fingers inside of you at once, causing you to shudder at the sudden movement inside of you. Following this, a sudden sharp pain on your ass signified him spanking you once more - you were sure there would be bruises and red marks on your ass by tomorrow.

"Fuck! Daddy, I need you! Please!" You moaned, pushing back to slide his fingers further inside of you, but he pulled them out, much to your disappointment. 

"Taste yourself, love." He held his fingers out, which were now coated in your own cum, and you followed his demands, sucking off your wetness from his fingers.

"Good girl." He grinned, as he unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs, his boxers following suit. His shirt was dropped to the floor moments later before you felt the bed dip behind you, and his cock pressed up against your sensitive cunt.

"Please, Lin. Need you." You whined, pressing back against him desperately.

His cock slid into your almost too-tight pussy, his thickness causing a slight burning sensation as he pushed himself all the way in. Regardless, his hand, which had wrapped around you to work at your clit, was supplying enough pleasure to still make it feel satisfying, and you moaned as his abdomen pressed against your ass, fully submerging his cock.

Grabbing hold of your hips, Lin pulled you back against his cock, his thrusts gaining a considerable pace as he slammed into your cunt, making your body shudder in ecstasy. 

"Yes, Daddy! Fuck me harder!" You managed out, yet your words were strangled and distorted by a moan that forced its way out of your throat as the tip of his cock stimulated your g-spot.

The harsh sound of skin-on-skin contact echoed around the room, and your heavy breathing followed suit. You didn't know how he hadn't came yet; God knew you were close enough to. His hand came down on your skin once again, spanking you roughly as his cock slid into you even faster, each thrust seemingly harder than the last.

His hand fell round your waist again to find your clit, and he rubbed at it furiously until you felt so dizzy you could see stars. Moaning loudly, your knees buckled (you were thankful for Lin's hands on your waist to hold you up) as you came harder than you had ever before, shuddering as you did so all over his cock.

Lin's thrusts slowed, and he eventually pulled out, turning you with ease so his cock protruded in front of your face.

"Face-fuck me, Daddy. Want you to cum all over my face." You bit your lip as you looked up innocently at him - the idea of that was apparently all too tempting for him, as within seconds his cock was lodged into your mouth.

You allowed him to use your mouth, gripping your hair as he pulled your head back and forth to meet his aggressive thrusts. His cock hit the back of your throat, making you gag and tear up, but his thrusts did not slow, and you made sure to accommodate for him, regardless of your gag reflex telling you otherwise.

"Fuck, princess, oh my God. Gonna cum in your pretty little mouth. Fuck-" He groaned, and he tugged roughly at your hair as he came hard, his cum spilling over the edges of your lips and dribbling down your chin.

You swallowed, satisfied with his load as you sat up shakily, leaning your head against his solid chest. 

"That was perhaps the best fuck I've ever had," you mused, moving into his lap. "I'm fucking shattered."

"I think I can most definitely say the same." He grinned, brushing a strand of your hair out of your face as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

You'd have to make sure you told Jasmine about this. Lin was walking proof that you could find a guy - who wasn't sleazy - and fuck him all in one night.


End file.
